


We're Goin' Down

by EnterintotheBandom



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore
Genre: A Little Less Sixteen Candles A Little More "Touch Me" (Video), Alternate Universe - A Little Less Sixteen Candles (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Andy's Really Shy, Demons, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Past Sexual Abuse, Vampire Pete Wentz, Vampires, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolves, Witches, Work In Progress, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnterintotheBandom/pseuds/EnterintotheBandom
Summary: The 16 Candles are a group of monster hunters who help protect Chicago and the surrounding area from creatures who may want to harm the people. While Zombies, Demons, Werewolves and Vampires are no new thing, it becomes a big thing when a witch raising the dead teams up with the leader of the largest vampire group in Chicago, an alpha werewolf begins causing problems, and a ritual gone wrong leaves the demon expert with demon servants who only want to reverse their mistake.





	1. Stay Frosty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Introduction Chapter!! Just introduces you to the crew and what they do in this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter has been a long time in the making, and I'm not sure where this may go, but here it is

It was a normal occurrence under a full moon for werewolves to go feral and run around the city looking for prey. And this night was no different. Of course this one was angrier then most and had taken to destroying cars. 

It had been chasing a cat down a street when it met the hunter, a short man in his early twenties. He had a pistol ready and fired as soon as the wolf saw him. This caused the wolf to turn and go back down the street, smashing a few cars out of the way. The hunter started chasing it, to the surprise of the one onlooker, managing to gain up on the wolf.

As he chased the wolf down the street, he heard a motorcycle engine rev up and the motorcycle came speeding out of an alleyway and joined his chase. The hunter looked at the man on the motorcycle, but quickly went back to focusing on the wolf, trying to shoot at it again, but if the bullet didn’t hit the wolf in the right spot, it didn’t do anything.

They hit an intersection which was empty, as most didn’t like going out at night due to all the things that came out at night. This one wasn’t as empty as originally thought, and a car hit the wolf head on, knocking it over. 

The man on the motorcycle drove around the car and to the wolf, and before it had a chance to attack or get up, he shot it in the head, which killed it.

The two people in the car got out, and the hunter looked at them.

“Andy, did you just fucking hit it with the car?!” He yelled at the driver of the car.

“What else could we have done, you and Joe didn’t have it under control Pete, like you said you would.” Andy yelled back.

“Stop it you two!” The passenger yelled at them. “It barely dented it. You guys forget how much I upgraded this for this exact purpose!” 

“And we all praise you for that Patrick.” Joe said, before stopping and looking down the road. 

“What is it Joe?” Pete asked.

“There’s another one.” Joe said before getting back on the motorcycle and speeding down the road.

“I smell it now, come on.” Pete said, before running after Joe. 

Andy and Patrick got back into the car. When Patrick and Andy started everything, they had been two friends who just happened to be able to kill a vampire that attacked them. Patrick had been raised by demon hunters, while Andy was a self taught vampire hunter. Of course zombies and werewolves were not their specialty, but they managed to deal with them.

Pete was found half turned in a vampire den they cleared out, and on a feeling, Andy decided to take him back to base with them. He turned out to be a great addition, as he was good at tracking and he had an easier time with zombies. Something about vampires left zombies dead in their wake. 

Joe was the last one to join. They ment during a werewolf hunt, and Joe was a werewolf hunter, and one of the best. On a good night, hell he had better tracking skills than Pete. He joined them as he said they’d die without him, and Andy and Patrick know that was true as he saved their asses on many occasions. 

Of course Joe was right as he brought them straight to another wolf, which had just tore into someone, and they made quick work of this one as it was distracted by the body.

They took a few more rounds around the block to see if anything else was out. They found a few zombies, which was weird as they were nowhere near a graveyard, but they took care of them. But in their section of the city, everything was clear, so they headed to the nearby 24/7 cafe, which at this hour of morning, was only staffed by three teenagers who obviously had made the wrong choice in jobs, and the kitchen people. Joe and Patrick knew them all well, Andy not so much as he wasn’t one to talk to new people. Pete had headed back to base so he wasn’t caught out in the sun.

The teenager at the cash register recognized them right away.

“There’s my three favorite customers!” He said, getting his notepad ready. “Is today the day Andy actually orders for himself?” 

“Not today Brendon.” Joe said.

“And when are you going to take off that helmet Joe? Days like this I think you’re a missing member of Daft Punk.” Brendon said as he started writing down Patrick’s order, as he knew it by heart.

Joe pulled the helmet off and put on his sunglasses, as he always wore them after hunts for reasons he never said. Maybe he liked it. 

“Andy wants his regular as well, and Joe?” Patrick said, looking back at Joe. Joe would always order a bigger meal than the rest of them, he had big appetite. And he never ordered the same thing, so Brendon couldn’t memorize it. Patrick went back to the table Andy picked out.

“Andy, are you ever going to talk to Brendon?” Patrick asked, chuckling.

“If I do willingly, assume something’s wrong with me.” Andy said. Andy had nothing against Brendon, he was just shy. Took him a month to actually say something to Joe. Pete was the only one who got out of it since Andy had to deal with him while he turned fully, which was not fun in the slightest. Andy still had the scar from when he miscalculated how long until bloodlust set in and Patrick had to pry Pete off of him.

Joe came to the table after he had engaged Brendon in conversation after he sent the order back to the kitchen. Brendon talked a lot, and he had been talking for at least 10 minutes.

“Alright, you want local gossip or Brendon’s personal life?” Joe asked.

“What’s more interesting?” Patrick asked.

“Well, Brendon’s friend Ryan found something “big” and he and some of his friends plan to check it out. He seems really excited about it. Plans to take that girl he likes with them.” Joe said.

“Hm, so, what’s the gossip?” Patrick asked.

“Well, you know Amanda Perkins?”

Pete had made it back before sunrise, and was sitting next to the locker that he slept in. Coffins were too cliche, and besides, Pete couldn’t afford one. He had pulled some of that drink that Patrick had made that kept his thirst from becoming unbearable out of the fridge and was drinking it. He checked the messages on the phone, maybe a local hunter had found something, and he’d let Patrick and Andy know by calling them.

There were seven. Mostly zombie sightings, actually, six of them were zombie sightings. Zombies were never this much of a problem usually. But the next message was the scary one, as it was silent, before a female voice said 

“You can’t run.”

Patrick woke up around five after returning home. He practically slept through the day most days. They weren’t hunting that night, so Patrick decided to go through some of his books. They belonged to his parents, and had information on just about any demon, ritual, and curse on record. He glanced through them and noticed that one had been moved. It wasn’t in it’s usual spot on the shelf. It wasn’t anywhere he looked. Maybe he misplaced it.

He read through one of the books he had gotten from a magic shop downtown. He was by no means a witch, but those shops usually had good research material, and in the case he had to deal with a witch, he would be somewhat ready.

He heard his phone buzz with a text, and he went to check it. It was a text from Pete, giving him an update on the phones. Zombies, a vampire someone had seen, and the creepy message that Pete couldn’t make any sense of. 

Patrick replied asking if he asked Andy and Joe about it. Pete hadn’t, but would tell him when he did. Patrick decided to go watch tv while he waited. He then felt the need to read one of the books he got recently. So, not finding this weird, he went and got the book, and opened to a page labeled

‘Novi Imperatoris Vestimenta Sua’

It was a legend about demons. The story went that the throne of Hell was empty, and a man known as Minimum Regem attempted to gain the throne by deceiving his friends, Princeps, Victoriam Populi, Domina, Iudicatus Est, and Quis Deus Similis, into becoming his servants through a ritual. His friends got it wrong, and a man known as Et Nobilem Cecinissetque ended up as the master of Regem’s friends. After Cecinissetque confronted Regem, Princeps and Populi dragged Regem into Hell, and Cecinissetque, Domina, Est, and Similis were dragged down as well. With the five servants on his side, Cecinissetque destroyed Regem and took the throne of Hell with his servants, who became the five princes and princesses of Hell. Legend says history will repeat itself, and when Hell’s throne is empty again, another will seek the power and deceive friends to get it, but how it will end is unknown.

He had heard of Domina (the princess of Hell who appeared in many legends from the early 1200s to the late 1800s), Iudicatus (the prince of Hell who lead demon hunters to demons who had gone against his morals), Princeps (He had destroyed an entire kingdom in one legend and was mentioned or appeared in many of the legends with Domina), Similis (He appeared to hunters in the 1570s during after a Hell portal opened in Asia to demand they help him return the demons to Hell), and Victoriam (She appeared only in visions of the king of Hell as she spent her time keeping demons from escaping through unconventional means). The name Et Nobilem Cecinissetque was one he had never seen before, while Minimum Regem shared the name with the demon Regem that deceived people into making deals with him to get their souls or other valuable things. The King of Hell was never named (unless Lucifer or The Devil counted, although most depictions never put either on the throne unless it was Christian or Jewish) other than in this Legend. It could be a placeholder name, but seeing as the other princes/princesses were named as they were in all the other legends, this quite possibly was his name. Patrick took some notes on this and put the notebook in his desk with the book. This legend seemed to be important. He then got a call from Pete, saying that Andy had called a meeting so he had to come in. Patrick grabbed his bag and after texting that he’d be there, left to meet up with them.

They were all sat around the table, Andy had a map out and had all the zombie locations marked out, along with the graveyards.

“Some are murders, some are disappearances, but that would mean someone is deliberately raising the dead, because until now, all the dead have been from the cursed graveyards.” Andy said.

“Why are there so many cursed graveyards in Chicago?” Joe muttered as they looked at it.

“No idea, but these dead are likely being risen by witches.” Andy said. “And there hasn’t been a confirmed hostile witch in Chicago since 1902, give or take.” 

“We should go to Hayley about it.” Patrick said. Hayley was a witch who would often give them things which helped in their hunts. If there were a hostile witch, she would likely know about it.

“Agreed. I can go tomorrow, her shop is near my house.” Andy said. 

“Good.” Pete said. “Talk to her.”

“What about these zombies?” Joe asked.

“I’ll call the Way brothers, maybe they can investigate, maybe see if Dirty can get on it too…” Andy said.

“I can see what my books will tell me.” Patrick said, standing up. 

“Alright, you can go get them.” Pete said. 

Patrick made it about 20 steps away before everything blurred and he couldn’t feel anymore, and he fell. But he didn’t feel himself it the floor, he only felt fire, and heard voices screaming. 

He saw a flash of a man standing in the middle of a blood pentagram, and five people stood around him, screaming as they seemed to disintegrate. The man put his hands up, laughing, but then seemed to notice Patrick, and as he tried to get to Patrick, everything faded and Patrick was swept into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone liked it!


	2. The Souls of the Innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick ends up in the hospital and the gang tries to figure out what happened

“A bagel.” Joe muttered when Andy asked him what he wanted. They were in the hospital with Patrick. Whatever happened wasn’t good, and Patrick had collapsed and was screaming like someone set him on fire, and he managed to cut himself a few times and he probably had a concussion. The doctors found a weird burn on his back, although they thought it was some kind of branding that he had previously. Joe knew full well it was new.

Joe was looking through one of Patrick’s books to see if the symbol was in it. This wasn’t the first time Patrick had been branded by a demon, sure it was the second, but the first just took a little killing for the branding to go away. So maybe this was the same.

The symbol was a triangle with circles at each corner, with a circle around it, and a strange symbol in the middle of it. There were symbols in each of the small circles, and since they were small, they were hard to make out, but Joe had managed to get a rough sketch of what they could be.

Joe found the larger symbol in the book. The first definition “Serve.” Not servant. Serve. Usually if a demon claimed a servant, there would be a different symbol, at least that’s what the book said. There was a few reasons Serve may be placed on a human, and by a few, Joe meant three entire pages of different reasons. Andy returned with Joe’s bagel as he looked through it.

“How’s the search going?” Andy asked.

“Well, the right side up version of the symbol on Patrick’s back, just the rune, not the whole thing, means serve, but there are three entire pages of what this could mean. Anything from he’s got some kind of servant now to he’s going to serve the antichrist if I go off the Christian meaning. And this is without getting in to the latin book. And this symbol has like three other translations I haven’t gotten to.” Joe couldn’t read latin, but the latin telling usually had more information that modern English versions did not, but English versions usually had more meanings from different religions. 

“We’ll have to wait for him to get up.” Andy said. “See what you can find on the symbol around it and the other ruins. I need to go talk to Hayley about our witch problem, and she may come and check Patrick out, she knows a thing or two about demon brandings.” Andy said.

“Alright, I’ll be here.” Joe said and Andy left. 

Joe spent at least an hour getting notes on each definition, and moved on to looking for the other symbols, but a search to the end of the book brought nothing, only fifty pages on names within runes. This meant that the runes were likely names, but now Joe had to teach himself how to read name ruins before he could try to translate them.

When Andy walked into Hayley’s shop, it smelled strongly of Lavender, and he found Hayley sitting behind the cash register. Hayley sold mostly to Wicca, at least that was her claim, just so people wouldn’t think she was a real witch if they didn’t believe that Wiccans were witches. She did believe a lot of the witches who came into her shop were real, and it wasn’t Andy’s place to judge any Wicca who spent time in her shop, but it at least kept the crazy religious from burning her shop down with the gies of ‘they aren’t real witches, just pretending for their religion’ which while offencive, protected her shop and her patients.

“Andy!” Hayley said as she noticed him. “Oh welcome!” 

Andy walked up to the table. Hayley’s dog was sat on her lap as she was cutting some herbs to put in mason jars to sell. Every herb was grown by Hayley or another witch in the area, which was a lot of the reason her shop was so popular, although today business seemed slow, as there was only a man over by the crystals, which Andy didn’t know enough about to tell what was what.

“Hayley, I need to talk to you about something important…” Andy said quietly.

Hayley looked at him for a second, then leaned in to whisper.

“Is this about the zombies?” 

“Yes, they aren’t from the graveyards, which, thank you for trying to fix their curses, but I need to ask, do you have any idea what could or who may try to do this?” Andy asked.

“I don’t know who, but I know how. Necromancy is a very dangerous and hard to perfect craft, which means whoever this witch is, they are very strong, and know what they are doing. They tend to use wolfsbane in the spells, and wolfsbane is a very common buy from my store, so it would be hard to say if they buy from here, but I have books on Necromancy which could help us figure it out, but my books are pagan, and Necromantic spells come from just about every kind of witch you could imagine, so if they aren’t pagan, I can not help you..” Hayley said. “But I’ll see what I can do..”

“Thank you Hayley.” 

“No problem Andy. Also, tell Joe he needs to swing by soon.” Hayley seemed serious about it.

“I will.” Joe was the one who had the original connection with Hayley, as he got certain things for hunting from her. It was likely she had finished something for him. 

"Also, Patrick's currently in the hospital, he got branded again, can you come check him out?" Andy asked.

"Of course I can. Poor guy. I'll go once I can close up shop." Hayley said

"Thank you again."

Andy left and headed back to the hospital. Went he got back to Patrick’s room, Joe was laying on the floor with pages of notes around him, and was finishing writing something.

“What happened while I was gone?” Andy asked.

“I taught myself to write names in runes.” Joe said, holding a paper that had the whole team’s names (first and last) in runes and English. From the little Andy knew, they seemed accurate.

“Why would you do that?”

“Because the other runes are names, and I need to figure out what the names are.”

“And?”

“I’m working on the first one now. I know for sure the first letter is an N.” Joe said. 

“Hm.” Andy said and went over to Patrick. “Has anything happened with him?”

“I heard him say something in Latin, but I swear I’ve been hearing things, cause there was another voice speaking as well.” Joe said.

Andy noticed salt on the floor, hidden by the bed so no one would notice. Joe wasn’t taking chances.

“And he hasn’t since you salted the floor?” Andy asked.

“Yeah.” Joe said. “I would have salted the door but I don’t think I could get away with that.”

“Alright. Hayley said you need to swing by soon.” Andy said. “I’m going to head back and see how Pete’s doing, let him know Patrick’s doing okay.”

“Alright, I’ll call you if anything changes.” Joe said before taking his pencil off his ear to write something down. 

Andy got back to base within the hour. He found Pete was not asleep and sitting on top of one of the overhead beams. He usually went up there when he was frustrated or scared. 

“He’s okay Pete. He got branded again and Joe’s working on figuring out what happened.” Andy said.

“You sure he’s okay?” Pete asked. “He was screaming like he was on fire.” Pete did know what that sounded like, because vampire tended to burn people that didn’t accept the transformation, or were immune to the initial bite. Pete had told them that there were three people who burned, and that was all he would ever tell them. It was too much for him.

“He’s fine, no burns except the branding, he has a concussion, but it’s not serious.” 

“What about the branding?”

“Joe’s working on figuring that out.” 

He heard Pete jump down. Andy almost expected to hear him break his legs, but he never did. Took more than fall damage to break vampire bones, at least that’s how Pete put it.

“You should get to sleep soon. Don’t need you burning out again.” Andy said as he went to the phone to check messages. Pete didn’t fight him about it and went to his locker.

The messages were the normal thing, and after checking them his phone went off, so he answered it.

“Hey Andy, Patrick’s awake, but when I ask him what happened he gets distance and can’t tell me, so that will be a dead end for now. I translated the first name, and it came out as N. I. C. O. L. E. R. O. W. My best guess is Nicole Row, and unluckily there are like 15 different Nicoles who appear when I type that in, and no news reports that can give me an idea of which it might be. I’m halfway through the next one, first name is Mike for sure.” Joe said.

“I can see what local records tell us.” Andy said. The city usually kept files on all it’s towns residents, and by some miracle Andy had legal access to them, but he refused to tell how. Pete always theorized that he had sex with someone important who tried to pay him off and they had to give him access so he wouldn’t go public. Pete always had dumb theories like that, because both Patrick and Joe knew Andy was too shy to talk to someone he liked let alone get to the point they’d have sex.

“Get on it, these two are playing with something they likely don’t understand.” Joe said.

“On it.” 

Joe hung up, and Andy yelled to Pete that he was heading out. 

Joe finished up the second name, Mike Naran. The next one took less time as he was getting the hang of it.

“So, names on a branding on my back? Possibly the people who branded me.” Patrick said.

“Maybe, but I don’t understand why they’d brand you with ‘serve’. And we still don’t know what the symbol surrounding it means.” Joe said. B. R. E.

“The only Mike I know is Mikey, and god knows he can’t do rituals for the life of him, or else Frank would still be alive.” Patrick said. Frank had been killed in an accident involving Mikey and a few other hunters attempting to free him from a possession. It wasn’t just Mikey’s fault as none of them knew what they were doing and the demon possessing had already basically killed him so even if they fixed it, he wouldn't be Frank anymore, and Mikey was long past blaming himself, so it was just the go to example. N. D. O.

“The Ways have a history of not being able to work against demons, I know.” Joe said. N. U. R. No… Patrick seemed to notice Joe’s change in attitude as he completed the translation.

“What is it?”

“The third name is Brendon’s…” Joe said.

“You’re sure?” Patrick asked.

“I followed the guide I made based on my notes completely, and the other times have turned up real names, so yes. It’s definitely Brendon.”

“Call Andy.” 

Andy got the call on his way to the archives. 

“Get the second name done?” Andy asked.

“Yes, but you need to find Brendon.” Joe said.

“Why?”

“His name is the third rune.” 

“Are you sure?”

“B. R. E. N. D. O. N. U. R. I. E. Yeah I’m pretty sure it’s Brendon. Unless he had a name change and no one told me.” Joe sighed. “Must have had something to do with that Ryan kid, if you can’t find him, see if you can talk to Spencer, and see what Spencer knows about Ryan.” 

“On it..” Joe heard the hesitation in Andy’s voice.

“Just try, Andy you know Spencer, talking to him shouldn’t be too hard.” 

“Bye Joe.”

“Bye Andy.” Joe said and hung up.

Joe stood up and put a book in Patrick’s lap.

“Figure out what this one tells us about the symbol.”

Patrick was about to tell him to do it himself, then realized it was the latin book.

“I’ll do it when my vision stops blurring every 20 seconds.” Patrick said, rolling his eyes.

“You’re useless Trick.” Joe said.

“Shut up.” Patrick said.

“How many times have I had to save your ass?” 

“Shut up!” 

Andy had been standing at the door quietly for about 20 minutes when Spencer just walked over to him because his boss told him to get rid of Andy since he wasn’t doing anything.

“Andy, what the fuck are you doing?” Spencer asked.

“Trying to build up the courage to walk up and talk to you..” Andy muttered. Spencer looked around at the crowded cafe, sighed, and dragged Andy to the employee’s only bathroom. Once they were alone, Andy seemed to relax.

“Why do you need to talk to me?” Spencer asked.

“Well, uh, this…” Andy seemed to be having a hard time stringing the words together. Spencer now understood why Andy never tried to talk to anyone at the cafe.

“Take your time..” Spencer said.

“We think something, bad, happened to Brendon… Or he’s fucking around with shit he shouldn’t be.. Do you know, where he is?” Andy managed to ask.

“No, haven’t heard from him since last night, I can call him. I think he’s sick, that’s what Ryan said.” Spencer said. “Why would you think that?”

“Something bad happened to Patrick, and Joe thinks Brendon might have something to do with it, along with someone named Mike and someone named Nicole…” 

Spencer almost seemed taken aback.

“Nicole and Mike, they were with Brendon and Ryan, come to think about it I haven’t heard from either of them in a while..” Spencer said, quickly getting his phone from his pocket to call Brendon.

After a few minutes, Spencer stopped trying.

“None of them have picked up. I’m going to go clock out, we need to check on them..” Spencer said. “Stay here.”

Andy watched Spencer leave and sighed. 

‘That wasn’t so bad.’ He thought silently to himself.

Spencer returned after a few minutes and dragged Andy out to his car. As they sat down in it, Andy’s phone went off. Text from Joe.

“Hey, I translated the other two names. Sarah Orzechowski and Dan Pawlovich.”

“Dan and Sarah, those names ring any bells?” Andy asked.

“God damn it, that finishes off the list of people who went with Ryan.” Spencer said.

They arrived at Brendon’s place first. His mom didn’t know where he was and said she had filed a police report when he didn’t come home the night before. Same thing at the other houses. Ryan was home, but claimed he hadn’t seen them since they parted ways and Brendon texted him that he might be sick that morning. Ryan did however give them the general area of where they went, claiming they were just walking around the area.

Andy and Spencer hit the area, and found it was mostly abandoned buildings.

“They probably went inside some of the buildings, let’s check them out.” Spencer said. 

Andy pulled his pocket knife out of his pocket and nodded.

The first two were empty, but the third was the one they were looking for. When they walked in, they smelled a lot of blood, and found in the middle of the wide open room was dirt scattered everywhere, some kind of ritual, and a body...


	3. Emperor's New Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick's still in hospital and still, no one knows what's happening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should be the last slow chapter, at least for a while

“Oh fuck…” Andy said. Spencer slowly approached and looked at the body.

“It’s Mr Dixon…” Spencer said, stepping back. Spencer didn’t sound sad or anything, he actually sounded, relieved.

“What did he do?” Andy asked.

“He used to groom kids and touch them in wrong places as ‘punishments’ in his class, threatened us if we told, Brendon, Sarah, Mike and I were all in that class… I think Brendon got the worst of it... I’m not surprised if they were sacrificing someone that it’s him, but I’d think they’d choose Mrs Perez over him…” 

“Mrs Perez?” Andy asked.

“Same thing but when we were younger and a lot worse… I wasn’t in that class but Nicole, Brendon, Mike and Dan all were, and Brendon would often hide in my house whenever Perez said she’d go to his parents about it so I heard everything from him.” Spencer seemed super uncomfortable. “Brendon, Sarah, Mike, and Nicole tried to take both to court recently, Dixon got out on parole and they didn’t even bother with the Perez case because ‘they were too young to remember it correctly and she was probably punishing them for being bad.’”

“Jesus Christ…” Andy said. “I’m sorry about that..” 

“So yeah, I’m not surprised they took matters into their own hands..” 

Andy took his phone out and began taking pictures.

“Do we report it?” Spencer asked.

“No, first off they’ll think we had something to do with it, and secondly, it’ll ruin any chance of us getting actual evidence and not just a ‘teenagers being weird and murdering “innocent” people’.” Andy said. “And they’ll never look for them. Happened last time kids went missing after playing with things they don’t understand.”

“I guess.” Spencer said. “I need to go talk to Ryan about this.”

“Be vague, we don’t want him not actually knowing and finding out.” Andy said. “Alright, I’m done.” 

“Alright, let’s go.” 

The door opened, and Patrick and Joe both looked to see Hayley.

“Hey Hayley.” Joe said, while Patrick just waved.

“Hey Patrick, how are you doing?” 

“I feel like I got hit by a truck…” Patrick said. “Not a car like last time. A full on semi truck.” 

‘Yikes.” Hayley chuckled before pulling a chair up to sit by Patrick.

“Last I checked he should be let go when his final tests get done.” Joe said.

“Alright Trick, you remember last time right?” Hayley asked as she pulled a water bottle with a purple liquid inside out of her bag.

“Didn’t it almost kill me?” Patrick asked.

“No, you were just overreacting.” Hayley said before giving him the bottle. “Bottoms up.” 

Patrick rolled his eyes and drank. While he did, Hayley began moving her hands in a circular movement. Patrick finished and coughed a bit.

“Alright, just close your eyes and I’ll do the rest.” Hayley said.

Patrick did as he was told and Joe excused himself to the bathroom as he knew it could get a little crazy. Hayley had already hexed the room so that no one would try to come in.

The lights flicked as Hayley mumbled something. Patrick began shaking and making noise. Hayley did this for about two minutes, trying to figure out any movements, but before she could do anything, something pushed her over and the whole spell came apart. Her shoulders burned and she found she had been scratched. It didn’t try to attack her further after Patrick stopped shaking.

“Whatever it is, it’s protecting you..” Hayley said as she got up. Patrick watched her check her scratches. 

“Yikes…” Patrick said.

“But, if they are protecting you, as long as they don’t get worse, this might not be so bad.” Hayley said as she checked her bag.

“But we still have to get rid of it, right?” 

“Yes, these things could be feeding on your organs, killing people you have a hard time with, ect.”

Joe poked his head out of the bathroom. 

 

“Didn’t work?” He said.

“Nope.” Patrick said. Joe sighed and brought his stuff out.

“That sucks.”

“You two should probably go before the doctors come. I don’t think they’ll like me having a “werewolf hunter” AND a “witch” in my room.” Patrick said. “Especially since they are convinced I’m in here because we’re “hunters.”

“Ha, alright, I need to give Joe something anyway.” Hayley said before quickly downing a small vial which contained a potion to heal her scratches.

“Is it healthy for you to drink all these potions all the time?” Joe asked.

“About as healthy as you injecting that shit into your body.” Hayley said, which got an eye roll from Joe. Joe had to take a certain medicine he didn’t like disclosing by syringe, which was what Hayley was referring to.

“I guessss.” Joe said and they walked out, and Patrick was chuckling for at least 10 minutes afterwards.

Joe made it back to base to find Andy had set up a whole crazy board for the zombies, and had been printing pictures.

“I really need to stop leaving you alone.” Joe said.

“I’m not alone, Pete’s here.” Andy said as he checked the printer.

“Pete’s dead, he doesn’t count.” Joe said.

“I got pictures of the ritual site for whatever happened to Brendon. He’s missing along with the other four, and they killed someone.” Andy said, pulling the pictures out and setting it on the table. Joe looked at one.

“Well when Patrick’s out we can show him and see what he thinks.” Joe said, setting it back down. “Did you identify the poor bastard?”

“Harold Dixon. Pedophile who got out on probation.” Andy said with a bitter tone.

“I take back what I said. He can rot in Hell.” Joe sounded just as bitter.

“He probably is.” Andy said. 

“So, any ideas on the zombie problem?” Joe said.

“No, these people are dying in random ass areas. We can’t go and servey any of these areas cause they are literally random places all across Chicago. I called Dirty and the Ways and a few others and I’ve gotten nothing from any of them. They have no idea where all this could be coming from.” Andy said.

“Ugh, this is worse then the Dandies…” Joe said. The Dandies were a vampire group that they had recently finally chased out after killing the leader. There were three copycat groups they were dealing with now, the worst being the Cobras. Lead by none other than one of the Dandie higher ups, but without the leader, he was pretty weak.

“I hated the Dandies.” Andy said.

“I know. Pete and Patrick hated them too.” 

“No one liked the Dandies but the Dandies.” Andy chuckled.

Andy’s phone went off.

“Alright, I got to go pick Patrick up.” Andy said. “Make sure Pete’s juice is ready. He might wake up soon.” 

“Alright.” Joe said, heading to the kitchen.

Once he finished it and put the drink next to Pete’s locker, he went and sat down at the table and looked at what Hayley had given him. Same thing she gave him every few months. Vials of silver infused poison for werewolf hunting. He’d douse Patrick’s crossbow stakes in it so that he wouldn’t have to change weapons. More silver bullets, he had no idea where she got them, but that was none of his business, and a small vail. He pocketed the vail and put the rest with the rest of the supplies. 

He heard Pete’s locker open, and sat down at the table to check the pictures. Pete came stumbling out with his face covered in the juice. He seemed pretty out of it.

“You okay Pete?” Joe asked. Pete didn’t reply and just sat down and laid his head down on the table. Another one of those days, Joe could tell.

Andy returned an hour later after taking Patrick home, as Patrick just wanted to go home, and he, Joe, and eventually Pete started working on the zombie problem.

Patrick had been laying in the dark, just staring at the ceiling, when he started hearing the bickering voices in his head. Patrick had been expecting them. They were arguing about something, and Patrick sat up.

“Reveal yourselves.” He said, and like clockwork, each appeared. They were all teenagers, wearing black robes (typical), with hair which looked like it had been caked in blue paint. When they looked at him, their eyes were yellow, and they had blue patches on their skin, one having a full horn coming out a patch on her forehead. Patrick recognized Brendon right away. Patrick had suspected as such.

“Well Brendon, you fucked up pretty bad this time.” Patrick said, getting out of bed.

The only thing he got out of Brendon was a nervous chuckle.

“You better explain exactly what happened right now.” Patrick said as he crossed his arms.


	4. Dead on Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick gets the information out of Brendon and his friends, while Andy and Joe head to Joe's place, and Pete's left alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be longer than the last three, and it will really start getting into what's going on!

The story went that the night Patrick had gotten branded, he and his friends had gotten together with Ryan and kidnapped Dixon, who they took to a warehouse to kill in a ritualistic sacrifice that was supposed to kill Perez as well, although she was supposed to suffer in hell for the rest of eternity for what she did to all those kids.

Ryan had gotten blood and given it to Nicole, who accidentally spilled it in her kitchen (easy clean but she lost the blood) so she solo stole some from the blood bank (which was likely some blood Patrick donated, as he donated whenever he could so they could pay for certain things) and they used it for the ritual. 

Ryan started acting weird before the ritual, used a book which none of them knew how he got, and did the whole chant, then they all felt like they were on fire and then suddenly they were invisible and being dragged by an unseen force behind an ambulance. 

“Tell me more about how Ryan was acting.” Patrick said, shooting glances at Mike and Sarah, who had just been looking everywhere but at him.

“Well he was shaky, impatient when we couldn’t tie the asshole down, didn’t bother telling us to kill him until he nearly threw the knife at my head.” Dan said.

“Has he acted like this before?” Patrick said.

“Well, he’s been very distant more so than usual, but he doesn't usually act like this.” Sarah said.

“Not a good sign, what did the book look like?” Patrick asked.

When they described the book, he realized it was the one he had ‘misplaced’, as he had engraved the symbols on the spine himself.

“That son of a bitch stole my book…” Patrick muttered as he walked out of the bedroom, being followed by the five, who quickly realized they could pass through walls. 

“Explains a few things.. So wait, you’re a demon hunter?” Mike asked.

“Yeah, I hunt more things, but demons are my specialty.” 

“Suddenly you and the crew showing up at the cafe at that hour makes sense.” Brendon said. “Does that have to do with Joe wearing sunglasses inside?” 

“No, Joe’s just weird.” Patrick took the group into his study and looked at the books. He picked one out, tried to look through it, but to no avail as having no glasses was making it hard to read.

“Arg, Brendon, find the page on demonic servants.” Patrick held the book out, and Brendon took it. “So, which one of you attacked Hayley?”

“I remember blacking out before she was on the ground, so I think it was me.” Dan said. “Sorry…”

“It’s fine…”

“Uh, this is in Spanish.” Brendon said. Sarah looked at the book.

“That’s Latin Brendon.” Sarah said, and Brendon rolled his eyes.

“If you can tell it’s Latin you find the page.” Brendon said, giving her the book. 

“I don’t know Latin very well.” Sarah said, rolling her eyes. “Are all your books in Latin?”

“Only the more dangerous ones or the older ones, keeps dumb kids from trying to summon demons in the woods after stealing one. Cause trust me, movies showing teens pronouncing Latin perfectly is totally false.” Patrick said. “Just look for the words Dæmonium Habens Possessionem.” Patrick then spelled it out.

“Got it.” Sarah said.

“Ryan could read Latin well.” Brendon said.

“That book he stole was in Greek, which isn’t a dead language.” Patrick said.

“And, he knows Greek..” Dan said. “You know he never told us how he knows Greek.”

“Might have learned it during those two years his family spent in Europe.” Mike said shrugging.

“Found it.” Sarah said and started trying to read some of the page.

“Okay, just bookmark it, when I have new glasses I’ll read it, but for now, I’m useless.” Patrick said. His glasses had broken when he fell, which is why he didn’t have them.

“Do you not know anyone who can read Latin too?” Brendon asked.

“I know one person, but he’s across town and I can’t drive at the moment and Andy and Joe are busy.” 

“What about that Pete guy you talk about?” Brendon asked.

“Pete doesn’t drive.” Patrick said.

“Does Pete do anything? ‘Pete doesn’t go to cafes,’ ‘Pete doesn’t eat sweets,’ ‘Pete doesn’t like going out,’ ‘Pete doesn’t like coming to festivals.’”

“Brendon, you complaining changes nothing.” Patrick said. “You’re lucky you know Pete exists.” 

“Hmpt.” Brendon said. 

“Why don’t you call him?” Mike asked.

“I guess I’ll try…” Patrick said, and went to find his phone. He managed to type the numbers in and put the phone to his ear.

“Hello…?” The voice was groggy like Patrick woke him, but he could tell it was Mikey.

“Hey Mikey, uh, I need Gerard’s help with something, can he come over to my place?” 

“Uh, yeah, I’ll have to find him first, what’s going on?” Mikey asked.

“My glasses are broken and I can’t read at the moment, I need Gerard to read something.” 

“Alright, I’ll send him over.” Mikey said. They had good enough relations the Ways, especially after they managed to save them from zombies after they got cornered, so Gerard would help him. Gerard only knew Latin because he didn’t want a repeat of Frank ever again, so he wanted to be able to say the incantations correctly if it ever came to that again. He had blamed himself more than Mikey had. 

“Thank you Mikey.” Patrick said. “Goodbye.”

“Bye.” Mikey hung up.

It was about an hour before the knock came at his door. He opened it to find Gerard.

“You called?” He asked, Patrick chuckled.

“Yeah yeah, come on.” 

Patrick lead Gerard back to the book. The demons had vanished, but he could feel their presence. Gerard picked it up and looked at it. 

“Demon Servants…” Gerard put his finger to the page as he read.

“I need to know about the rituals and effects of it.” Patrick said.

“Any specifics?” Gerard asked.

“One that turns people in to servants, I think something similar has happened to me.” Patrick said.

“Alright.” Gerard said. As suspected, Joe must have talked to Gerard while he was doing his research, or Pete had been on the phone with Gerard.

“Alright, got it. Ritual is as follows…” Gerard read everything out, and it matched what Brendon said they did, down to the blood having to belong to the person that was to be served.

“It must have been Ryan’s blood, oh god how did he get so much..?” He heard Sarah say.

“Then the words are very specific, and have to be in Greek or one of those nomadic languages no one can quite decipher without selling their soul.” Gerard said. 

“Or just conjure ghosts who spoke it.” Patrick said.

“Selling your soul seems easier.” Gerard said. 

“You say that about everything, I’m surprised you haven’t sold your soul.” Patrick said. “Although I’m not sure you know how.”

Gerard laughed and looked back at the book.

“So there is a way to reverse it, but it would have to be from the same book, so you need to get whatever book was used.” Gerard said.

“God damn it…” Patrick said.

“That it?” Gerard asked.

“Uh, can you drive me to Joe’s place? Andy said they’d be there if I needed them, I need to talk to them.” 

“You sure they’re there now? It’s like 1 am.” Gerard said.

“It is?” Patrick asked. “I haven’t looked at any clocks.”

“It’s like 1:21.” Gerard said. “You should probably head to bed, if they let you sleep right now.”

“They said I was fine.” Patrick said.

“Not the docs, your demon friends, if that is what happened.” 

Patrick rolled his eyes. 

“I’ll banish them to Hell if they don’t let me sleep.” Patrick said.

“Alright, I’ll see you later.” Gerard chuckled.

“Bye.”

Gerard let himself out and Patrick went to bed. The demons spent the night in silence, as they weren’t sure if Patrick was serious or not.

Andy was woken up rudely by a knock at the door. He had been asleep on Joe’s couch, with Joe in the chair next to it. They had been doing research at Joe’s place as he had wifi.

Joe was up and at the door before Andy opened his eyes, so Andy stayed put and listened.

The door opened.

“Hey Joe, how’s it going?” A smug voice said, and Andy could feel the tension before Joe spoke.

“Dallon what the fuck are you doing here?” Joe said, sounding very upset.

“Oh I was in the neighborhood, and Breezy’s been wondering if you’ll consider coming back at some point.” Dallon said. “She really misses your company.”

Joe seemed to pause as if he was trying to figure out what to say, but something was stopping him from saying what he wanted to.

“I… Have been busy, Dallon. I can’t come whenever you want me to.” Andy could tell Joe meant ‘Fuck you, I’m not going back.’

“Oh, I see. Your new friends. I’ve seen you going around with them. I feel so bad for them. You are insufferable.” Dallon didn’t mean insufferable, he meant something else. 

“I know I know. Go away.” Joe sounded super bitter.

“But Joe, Breezy wanted me to gi-”

“I don’t want it. I think I made this extremely clear. I don’t want you, Breezy, that fuckhead Ryan, or any of your little pals anywhere near my house. If I see any of you here again, I will personally come to your house and shoot you. And you know I’m serious.” Joe said, and Joe sounded super pissed off. Dallon’s pause gave Andy an impression of how pissed off Joe was.

“I’ll just leave you with this warning. Something big is coming, and you won’t be able to hide for long.” Dallon said, before the sound a slamming door told Andy that the conversation was over. 

Joe came storming back into the room and didn’t seem to notice Andy was awake, as he just went for the hallway to his room, and Andy heard the door slam. Andy waited 10 minutes before checking his phone to see it was 3 am. Why would that man come at 3 am?

Andy ended up falling asleep again, and when he woke up, it was to another knock at the door. Joe didn’t seem to be up to getting it, so Andy got up and opened the door.

It was Patrick and Gerard. Andy quickly put it together that Gerard had driven Patrick over.

“Oh, hey guys.” Andy said.

“I need to talk with you and Joe, I found something.” Patrick said.

“Alright, I think Joe’s still asleep, I’m not sure when he fell asleep.” Andy said. Patrick walked in with his stuff, and Andy thanked Gerard for driving him before closing the door. 

Patrick put a bunch of notes on the table, written by someone else, but Andy couldn’t tell who as he only recognized Patrick’s handwriting. 

“Just read through it, you’ll get the bulk of it.” Patrick said.

Andy read through it.

“Alright, so those poor kids are now your demon servants, and the only way to reverse it is to track down this Ryan Ross kid who has disappeared and get your book back?”

“Yes.” Patrick said, paused, then said “And Brendon says he likes your voice.” 

“This will probably be the only time you here it.” Andy said as he shuffled through the notes he and Joe had been taking. “So on top of that, we know that these zombie attacks are only in Chicago, all others are isolated across the planet. Vampire related issues are very low, which seems suspicious. Dirty thinks they’re planning something, especially because Mr Saporta, high and mighty, has never been this silent, not even when the Dandies were in hiding for those 3 months after we took out that big nest of them.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed.” Patrick said. “Pete’s definitely noticed too, he’s getting a little antsy about it…”

Patrick was right about that. Pete was currently sitting on his locker. It was daylight out, and Pete was completely alert. He would go to the table, but Andy had left the windows open and the table was bathed in light that just looking at hurt. Pete sighed a pit, then heard the phone ring. Pete pulled his hood over his head to make the walk over to the phone. He managed to avoid the light from the window and got to the phone. He answered.

“16 Candles hunting services, what is your problem?” He asked.

“Hi Pete..” Pete dropped the phone. He knew that voice too well. 

It was the woman from the first call, but her voice was more playful, and he suddenly had a flash of memories. He remembered her voice from that night…

He could hear her laughing through the phone. When he picked it up, all he heard was ‘See you soon’

Then there was the sound of the trap door down to the sewers opening…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. This Ain't a Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete has to deal with the Cobras, and there seems to be a werewolf problem brewing

The intruders were a group of 5, the leader being the woman Pete heard on the phone. He knew her as Vicky, Gabe’s right hand man, and one of the ones who kidnapped him and his friends and turned him. The rest of the group were foot soldiers. Vicky didn’t stick around long, just told the four to find him and left back down the trap door. They began to look for Pete, who managed to get up to the overhead beams before they all got out of the trapdoor.

The vampires found the open window and then their way around it and to the phone, which was dangling by the cord off the table. 

“He’s around here somewhere, find him.” One of the vampires said and they scattered. Pete moved across the beams, trying to figure out what he could do. He had no weapons other than his two hands, which weren’t too effective against vampires. His teeth worked better, but it wasn’t like it would kill them. Pete checked his pockets and he only had his phone, some wadded up paper, and random screws that he was using to repair something. 

He decided to use the screws, as if he hit one of them just right, they worked like a stake, and maybe that would distract them enough to let him get to the actual weapons. 

Pete began dropping screws to bring one to him, and then he dropped onto the guy, and stabbed one of the longer screws into his neck, which caused him to explode into dust, and Pete made a run for it as the other three came running. He made it to the phone, and one chased him over, but Pete kicked her back into the open light, and since it was not direct with the glass, it only caused her to scream and burn. Pete got to the weapon lockers and got Patrick’s crossbow and a few stakes out before shooting the preloaded stake into the vampire in the sun’s chest. The other two found him, and Pete had to drop the bow and fight them, but managed to take them both out. He made a search around just in case, closed the trap door and put something heavy on it, then made a run for the phone and called Andy.

“Hello?” Andy answered after a few rings.

“Andy, we have a problem, The Cobras know where base is. I just had like four of them break in and try to capture me.” 

“Where did they come from?” 

“The sewer entrance. I covered it but we need to move base now.” 

“I’ll bring the truck, get everything important that you can grab. We can’t leave anything for these assholes.”

“On it.” Pete said before hanging up. 

“What happened?” Patrick asked as Andy put the phone down.

“Cobras know where base is, we’re going to have to go get everything. We can keep it at my place.”

“Fuck, I’ll go wake up Joe.” Patrick said before getting up. Andy went out to get the truck started, and he was joined by Patrick and Joe a bit later.

They took the truck to the warehouse. Pete had packed up what he could and was completely covered so he could go outside safely. They got him to the truck first and had him sit where he was least likely to be hit by sunlight, then packed everything into the back and headed to Andy’s place. 

Andy’s house was a small one, but he had a few empty rooms they could store everything in, and he had one without windows that Pete could stay in. Pete had fallen asleep on they way to the house, so Andy carried him in, covered by a blanket. Pete had explained what happened before they got to Andy’s, so they knew the full situation.

Once everything was inside, the three sat down in Andy’s living room.

“The Cobras are planning something, the fact Pete got the call, they were looking for him.” Joe said.

“We should warn the surrounding hunters, they may go for them too.” Patrick said.

“At least warn the Ways, they know a lot of hunters.” Andy said, and Patrick nodded before getting up to call the Ways.

“What do we do? If they know where we were, they might know where other hunters are, which could be really bad..” Joe said.

“The woman, Pete said she told them to find him… Are they trying to get neutral or hunter vampires onto their side by force?” Andy asked.

“If they are, you should get in contact with Travie, his group could be in danger.” Joe said. Travie was an older vampire who took in vampires who were turned against their will and took care of them. He was the one who gave Patrick the recipe for the blood substitute. Travie was neutral, but helped hunters when they needed help.

“Yeah, I’ll tell Patrick once he finishes with the Ways.” 

Joe nodded and looked at one of the pictures on the wall, and suddenly, Andy was shaking him.

“Joe!”

“What?” Joe asked, completely confused.

“You’ve been staring at that wall for a while, are you okay?” Andy asked. While Joe was in his trance, he had gone to where Patrick was and had spent a while on the phone with Travie, and when he came back, Joe hadn’t move at all. 

“Oh, uh, yeah, I’m fine..” Joe said and stood up. “I gotta go..” 

“Oh, okay, I’ll drive you.” Andy said. Joe didn’t refuse and Andy let Patrick know what was happening before he left with Joe. Andy returned later, mentioning that Joe might be getting sick.

“Poor guy. Did you give him the night off?” Patrick asked.

“Yeah, told him to take all the time he needs. He just nodded and went inside.” Andy said. “We can go without him for a bit.”

“Still, you know how he gets when something big goes down and he’s not around..”

“I don’t think anything bad will happen, I mean, Cobras will probably go somewhere else..” Patrick said.

“Well, we could work on finding Ryan, get these kids out of this situation.” Andy said.

“I’m 16!” Brendon said, making Patrick chuckle.

“Brendon says he’s not a kid.” Patrick said in a mocking tone which made Andy laugh.

“Fuck you!” Brendon said, and the other teens laughed.

“Well, where would Ryan go?” Patrick asked.

“Maybe our old tree house, that’s where they found him when he disappeared 8 years ago.” Nicole said.

“And where we always hung out before high school.” Dan said.

“Well, where is that tree house.” Patrick asked.

“We can give you directions to my old house, it’s in the woods behind that.” Sarah said.

They decided to wait until sunset so Pete could come with, then got in the car to head there. They were about halfway there, before they almost hit something. Something big. 

“What the fuck?!” Pete said as he looked back at it.

“What is it?” Andy asked.

“Fuck, drive drive DRIVE!!” Pete yelled.

“Oh my god!!” Patrick hear Mike say. Andy floored it, and Patrick looked back. The thing chasing them was a werewolf, and a feral one at that. Feral ones only came out on the full moon, and that had passed.

“Uh, that’s not supposed to happen!!” Patrick said. “It’s a feral werewolf!”

“Fuck!” Andy yelled. There was another one in the road ahead of them. Andy managed to turn to avoid it.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!” Pete yelled as Andy sped down the street to get away.

“I DON’T KNOW!!” Andy yelled back at him.

“Back home! Just go back home!!” Pete yelled. “WE CAN’T FIGHT THEM!!” 

Andy made a turn to head back home. This was a disaster, because this was a night people went out. It made sense however, whatever made the werewolves go feral obviously planned to make them go feral on this night.

“Whoever’s done this planned this…” Pete said.

“Yeah…” Patrick muttered.

“Hey Patrick, call Joe..” Andy said. “Maybe he can help.” 

Patrick did as Andy said, and after a few rings, Joe picked up.

“Hello?” He said, and he sounded weird, and Patrick could hear him moving something around.

“Hey, uh, there’s a werewolf problem, they’re going feral..” Patrick said.

“I’ve.. Noticed… There must be an alpha doing this..” Joe said, before sucking in a pained breath.

“Joe, are you okay?” Patrick asked.

“I’m fine, I’m fine, just had to take my medicine, I forgot to earlier, probably why I was acting weird..” Joe said, sounding a bit better than before. “I’m kinda hungry, I need to eat dinner..” 

“You do that, we might drop by if it gets to bad, so expect us, okay?” Patrick said.

“I might be asleep when you come, but I’ll get everything set out before then, bye.” Joe said and hung up.

“Alright, Joe said there might be an alpha, we should check the books at your place.” Patrick said to Andy.

“Sounds like a plan.” Andy said. They managed to get to Andy’s, only seeing a few more wolves.

They got inside quickly, and grabbed the books and looked through them.

“Alright, Alphas can force werewolves to turn without turning themselves. They can hold a strong influence over wolves they turned or those turned by those they turned, ect. So if this alpha started the infection in town, it would explain how many ferals we have. So, we find the alpha and kill him, werewolves should stop turning. There isn’t any mattling, as alphas have to be pureblood werewolves, and chances are there is only one…” Andy said once they finished reading through the books.

“We need Joe though, he knows how to identify wolves, he could identify the alpha, or at least point us in the right direction.” Pete said.

“Agreed, I’ll call him.” Patrick said, and called. 

Joe didn’t pick up.

He didn’t pick up the second time.

“Okay, he’s probably asleep, let’s just go.” Patrick said, masking his worry.

Andy and Pete agreed, but grabbed the werewolf hunting weapons first, just in case.

They made it to Joe’s place. His living room light was on, but no other lights were on. They found the door was unlocked, maybe Joe expected them.

When they went inside, they found the coffee table had been cleared off. The werewolf books were on it, next to a small vial with some kind of potion in it, which Patrick recognized as Hayley’s work. There was a note with it.

“Only take the prescribed amount on the syringe, do not take night of (won’t work right), do not take any more than prescribed or something bad will happen.” Bad was in large letters and underlined three times. Next to the note was the empty syringe. 

Patrick looked at Pete and Andy, then they heard something from the kitchen. They decided to investigate.

They snuck into the near pitch black dining room, and saw the doorway to the kitchen was lit by the fridge, which was wide open. Pete noticed food wrappers all over the floor.

“He must be hungry..” He muttered.

“Really hu-” Andy stopped as he finally was able to see Joe. He was crouched on the ground in front of the oven, eating something. The three now knew something was wrong, and slowly approached the doorway. Before they got close, Joe stood, and without facing the doorway and pulled a orange juice carton out of the fridge and very shakily pulled the top off (not attempting to twist it off) and drank straight from the carton. Before the three could get closer, Patrick stepped on a food wrapper, which made Joe swing his head to face them, not putting the juice down, letting it spill. 

His mouth dripped of juice mixed with small amounts of blood, his expression was crazed, and his eyes were yellow. The only thing that came out of his mouth as he spotted them was a low growl.


	6. God Damn Arms Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe's gone feral, and the group have to figure out how to help him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!

There was about 2 seconds of shock before everyone was rushing back into the living room with Joe chasing after them, now almost soaked in orange juice as him dropping it only splashed what was left onto him.

The light in the living room seemed to blind him, as he screamed when they rushed in, and he was very disoriented as he went after Pete, who ran upstairs like a dumbass. Andy and Patrick both hid behind the couch. Pete could take care of himself, hiding was his specialty.

“Okay, so Joe’s gone feral too, so this is affecting people too?” Andy asked.

“Andy, I think he is a werewolf…” Patrick said. “Whatever was on the table was made by Hayley, so maybe it’s supposed to keep him from turning.. And that’s why he can go on hunts… And chances are this happened so fast he barely managed to take it.. Oh my god it makes so much sense…”

“Werewolf hunting werewolf… I’m guessing he got bitten during a hunt..” Andy said, finally getting over the shock of it. “It would explain him eating so much those nights, and covering his eyes..”

“So Pete’s a vampire and Joe’s a werewolf?” Brendon asked.

“For the record, I didn’t know about Joe..” Patrick muttered. Andy nearly opened his mouth to ask but remembered.

“What do we do?” Andy asked. 

“I don’t know, I remember Joe said something about weed being able to knock werewolves out, but I don’t know where Joe keeps his..” Patrick said.

“Maybe one of your demon friends can find it.” Andy said.

“I know pot when I see it.” Brendon said.

“Then go look for some, pothead.” Patrick said. He couldn’t see Brendon, but he knew Brendon was heading towards the kitchen to look first.

“I knew it, I knew he did weed.” Mike said.

“Oh wow, like it wasn’t obvious.” Sarah said.

“You had to pick him up from a party where both he and Sarah were high off their asses and you’re just now confirming he does it?” Nicole asked. She has been with him when he picked them us, and was stuck with Sarah passed out on her lap drooling right on her crotch while Brendon was singing incoherently along to the radio. 

“Bite me.” Mike hissed at Nicole. Patrick tried to cover his ears, only to realize he was hearing their voices in his head and not with his ears.

“Oh I will!”

“You two stop!” Dan said.

“Sarah started it!” Both said.

“Oh how mature!” Sarah said.

“Shut up!” Patrick muttered, and they hurt something fall upstairs.

“I hope Pete isn’t an idiot…” Andy muttered.

“He is an idiot.” Patrick said.

“I know, I’m hoping he hasn’t fucked up and let Joe get to him.” Andy said.

“Found something!” Patrick heard Brendon say.

“Okay, Andy, how do we get him to what, eat it?” Patrick asked Andy.

“I don’t know. Throw it out for him?” Andy asked.

“Patrick.” Brendon said.

“What?”

“They’re brownies. Found them in the oven, looks like he was letting them cool. I know what pot brownies smell like.” 

“Brendon says they’re brownies, this may be easier.” Patrick said.

“Tell Brendon to bring them to the living room.” Andy said.

Patrick did so, and after a minute they heart the clink of the tray being set on the table.

“What now?” Patrick asked.

“Make as much noise as you can.” Andy said before climbing over the couch.

Pete had hidden under Joe’s bed, and Joe had been pacing around the room for a while, likely because he knew Pete was in there, but in his feral state he wasn’t using logic to look for him. Pete was dead silent (he had stopped breathing) while he waited for Joe to leave. Joe suddenly stopped, as he heard loud noises coming from downstairs.

Joe suddenly sprinted out of the room, likely since he had easier prey to go catch. Pete waited until the noise stopped to come out from his hiding place and look downstairs. When he got down, he found Joe passed out with his face in a plate of brownies, while Andy and Patrick both looked down at him.

“I didn’t think it would work that quickly.” Andy said.

“He ate the whole thing, maybe that’s why.” Patrick said.

“Did you just knock him out with…” Pete sniffed the air. “Pot brownies?”  
“Yeah.” Andy and Patrick both said.

“So, what do we do now?” Pete asked. “He’s obviously a werewolf…”

“I don’t know! We throw him in the basement until morning?” Andy asked.

“Maybe? He’s kinda still knows basic things, like how to get into orange juice…”

“We just have to block the door and home he doesn’t wake up.” Patrick said.

“Alright, help me get him.” Pete said, and they picked up Joe to drag him downstairs. Andy looked at the vial of what he assumed was Joe’s undisclosed medicine, then pulled out his phone to call Hayley.

“Hello?” Hayley said. Andy wasn’t surprised she was awake.

“Hey, uh, you’ve noticed the werewolf problem yeah?” 

“Yeah, I had one trying to break down my door earlier. I took care of it, don’t worry.” Hayley said.

“Yeah, I have a few questions, what exactly is this medicine you’ve been giving Joe, and why has he gone feral too?” Andy asked.

Hayley sighed.

“I expected this call. The medicine is a potion which suppresses most of the aspects of being a werewolf, and he probably took it as he felt the transformation starting, which means it probably only took partial effect. Joe takes it because he hates that aspect of himself. Don’t tell him I told you, but he has been planning to off himself after he kills the alpha that turned him. Don’t take that the wrong way, he’s not suicidal, he just can’t live like that, he doesn’t want to. I’ve talk to him about it and he’ll cry about not wanted to do it because of everyone around him, but he doesn’t want to hurt anyone because of it, and he thinks he’ll eventually become immune to the medicine, which is a possibility. He almost killed me his first night.” Hayley sighed. “Is he okay?”

“Yeah, we knocked him out with pot brownies and locked him in the basement.” Andy said, noticing Pete and Patrick returning from the basement.

“Good, he’s going to be pretty upset when he knows you know, so expect him to not want to talk about it, but I’m sure he won’t try to lie to you.” Hayley said.

“You said he almost killed you, what happened?” Andy asked, switching the phone on to speaker.

Hayley sighed once again before she started the story.

It had been a clear night the night after the last full moon. She usually kept the doors unlocked as after a new werewolf’s first full moon, they would have a feral “transformation”, and Hayley had a few things to subdue newbloods and keep them from hurting people, but sadly she couldn’t go looking for them as she had currently been the target of thefts and she couldn’t let them start stealing anything.

Joe stumbled in around 9:30. It had been over a month since Hayley had heard from him, and Joe looked absolutely terrible. His clothes were torn up (weren’t those the same things he was wearing when Hayley last saw him?) and she could see he had a lot of healing (and scaring) injuries.

Hayley’s first thought was to take him to the back to check him out. Joe was shaking and mumbling about some people named Dallon, Ryan, and Breezy. She had only turned away for a few seconds before Joe just attacked her. He latched onto her and just started clawing at her. He wasn’t exactly turning, as first transformations rarely went full wolf (especially since they weren’t during a full moon or under an influence) but his eyes were practically glowing yellow, and his nails had at least sharped to where he was actually breaking skin, his mouth was bleeding as well, but that was all Hayley could see. She quickly muttered a spell which launched him off of her and she rushed out to get the syringe to knock him out. 

Joe had ran right after her once he found his balance, but Hayley managed to get the syringe and once Joe had pounced on her again, she injected him. Joe still had something in him after and kept scratching her until he finally just passed out and slumped onto her. Hayley pushed him off and got up to get a healing potion before dragging him into a room she could lock until sunrise. 

She got the story from Joe the next day. He had been attacked during a hunt and dragged into a den. He woke up in a house owned by people he only named as Dallon and Breezy. They wouldn’t let him leave for some reason, but Joe realized it was because he was turning. The only other person he saw was someone named Ryan. Joe didn’t tell her much else, other than he thought he knew who the alpha was.

Of course that was about 3 years ago and Joe hadn’t killed them yet. 

“And that’s about it… just, don’t ask Joe about it okay?” Hayley said. “I know for a fact he doesn’t want to talk about it.”

“Alright…” Andy said. 

“Goodbye Andy.”

“Bye.”

Andy hung up and looked at Pete and Patrick.

“So, what do we do?” Pete asked.

“Wait till sunrise? Alpha’s hold doesn’t work after sunrise.” Patrick said.

“Yeah.” Andy said. “And maybe clean up a little…” 

Pete nodded a little, and they decided to clean up the kitchen.

The next morning, Joe woke up in the middle of the basement smelling like orange juice and in the fetal position. Everything that happened was a blurry memory like the nights he couldn’t/forgot to take the medication, and he could remember Andy, Pete and Patrick finding him in the kitchen.

Joe didn’t want to face them, but he knew they were probably up there waiting for him, and it wasn’t like he lied, they never asked. So Joe eventually got up and went upstairs.

Pete was out and covered by a blanket on his couch (he looked like a corpse), Patrick was asleep as well, but Andy was up, and as soon as Joe entered the room, Andy woke up Patrick.

“You guys never asked.” Joe said before walking over and sitting down on one of the chairs.

“We talked to Hayley, we know what she knows and would tell us.” Andy said.

“Then you know about..” Joe put his hand in a gun symbol to his head then moved his head to the side a bit.

“Yeah…” Patrick said.

“Yeah, you guys can’t stop that, don’t try. Just, I’m sorry this was how you guys had to find out.”

“I guessed so.” Patrick said.

“Listen, let’s move on from that. Let’s just get on the stupid Ryan thing.” Joe said. “And then we can deal with the werewolves.”

“Or werewolves first.” Andy said.

“Let’s just work on it!” Joe said.

They then spent a majority of the day working on the alpha thing, by calling a few people and figuring out where everything originated. When they had a good idea of where it started, Andy got a call.

“Hello?”

“Hey, it’s Dirty. Some guys and I think we know where the zombie problem’s coming from, think you and that vampire pal of yours can come help us out?” 

“Uh, yeah, we can, give me a few hours.”

“Be at the cafe an hour after sunset.”

“Okay.”

Andy hung up.

“What is it now?” Joe asked.

“Dirty needs Pete and I to help with hunting down the zombie guy.” 

 

“Alright, we’ll continue working.” Patrick said.

Andy nods and he woke Pete up to drag him out to the meet up spot.

The group was heading after a few zombies that had been dragging something, as they assumed this would lead them right to the witch. They ended up in a graveyard, and there was the witch, sitting on one of the graves.

He was waiting for them. 

“Oh hi boys!” He said. “Wonderful for you to make it.”

“So, you’re the asshole causing all these problems huh?” Dirty asked as he pointed his gun at the witch.

“Oh not just me, surely you know my friends.” The witch put his arms out and from hiding places came the Cobras.

“Hi Petey!” Vicky said as she and Gabe stood by the witch.

“A set up..” Dirty said and Pete let a low hiss slip out.

“Oh, but we aren’t here for small talk.” Gabe said. The witch put his hands out and suddenly, one of Dirty’s men attacked another group member. A few people including Dirty went for the cobras while others tried to stop the group member who had pulled out a knife and was attempting to stab the other member. Pete knocked the guy down, then felt a hand on his shoulder, and saw that some cobras had gotten close, so Pete began fighting them. 

One punch managed to know Pete onto the ground, which knocked Pete’s phone out of his pocket, but Pete launched at the person and scratched the person across the chest and manage to kill the cobra, before running at the others.

The next day, Patrick and Joe found Pete’s phone in the graveyard, and every member of the search party, including Pete, Andy and Dirty, were missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That ending was supposed to be abrupt, sorry if that didn't work


	7. Atavan Halen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick and Joe work to figure out what happened to Pete and Andy when a certain friend calls with something they need to see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait until the next chapter was finished (lol it's not even close) but I've made you all wait long enough

Joe and Patrick ended up at the Way’s place to help them work on figuring out what happened. There were no bodies anywhere, not even zombies. They had a few people give what they saw, but nothing important was seen other than them entering the graveyard.

“That witch must have had help.” Patrick said.

“Probably. Maybe he had the cobras with him…” Mikey said. “It would make sense.”

“But where are the bodies? They would have killed Dirty’s group members and left them, unless they got out.” Joe said. “Unless they captured them for some reason.”

“They probably have Dirty and Andy, think about it. They wanted Pete, we know that.” Gerard said.

“And using Dirty and Andy will get him to work with them, by threats.” Patrick said. “So, we need to figure out where they are.”

“Alright, we know they use the sewers…” Gerard started as he went over to a wall he had set up for the current situation.

Spencer woke up on a cold oak floor. He had been knocked out walking out of his job, and as he came to, he recognized an old bean bag chair and a water ruined book with Sarah’s name written crudely in sharpie laying next to it. The tree house…

He heard footsteps and tried to move, but found his legs and hands were tied together.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk…” He heard a familiar voice say, although the voice was deeper and angrier. “Who have you been talking to?”

He looked up to see Ryan. His hair was a mess, and his eyes looked dark. Spencer could see someone else behind him, although the person seemed to be in a trance.

“Ryan…” Spencer said, which made Ryan kick him in the stomach.

“Don’t “Ryan” me Spence. Fuck you!” Ryan said. “Who the fuck did you tell?!”

“Ryan what the fuck did you do to our friends?!” Spencer yelled. The person behind Ryan stepped forward, and Spencer realized it was Ryan’s friend Jon, although his eyes were distant. “And what did you do to Jon?!”

“Oh Spencie, you wouldn’t understand. I’ve been planning this for a long long time.” Ryan knelt down to meet Spencer’s eyes. “Only Nicole fucked it all up, and now I have to fix it. I know you found the ritual and I know you told someone else. Who the fuck did you tell?!” 

“I barely know the guy! We’re on a first name basis and I only know that he’s a regular at the cafe! How am I supposed to tell you who it was?!?” Spencer said.

“What is his name?!” Ryan yelled.

“Andrew! His name is Andrew! Good luck figuring out which of the 72 regulars named Andrew it is!” Spencer said, and Ryan hit him again.

“I am going to find them.” Ryan’s eyes became darker, like literally became black. “And when I do, it’ll be Hell on Earth.”

There was a long pause.

“What are you?” Spencer asked. “And what happened to Ryan?”

“I am your worst nightmare Spencer, and Ryan hasn’t exactly been in control for a long, long time…” Not Ryan smirked widely. “Don’t you remember..?”

Spencer almost instantly realized what not Ryan meant. The day Ryan went missing. He ran away after an argument with his parents, when he was nine. He was found in a ditch out cold, and when he came to he didn’t remember anything… Spencer and the others had to spend a month becoming friends with him again, and he was never the same.

“What the fuck are you?!” Spencer repeated, not wanting to believe it.

“My name is Minimum Regem, and soon I’ll be the king of Hell, but first, I need your little friends to help me dethrone the king. And you might just be my way of getting to them…”

The Ways, Patrick and Joe had been mapping out the sewers and where the vampires had to be coming from to hit each area they had been coming from, and it seemed where ever there was an attack they could map, there was a sewer entrance nearby, and some of them even went back to the days of the Dandies, but were definitely used by the now Cobras.

“Where’s somewhere that they could easily be hiding and using these sewers?” Mikey asked as he started chewing on the cap of his sharpie.

“The old Dandie HQ?” Gerard asked.

“That building was cleared out and the city turned it into a homeless shelter, so I doubt it, plus there’s no nearby sewer entrances. All known secondary HQs were cleared out.” Patrick said before taking Mikey’s sharpie to circle each on the map. 

Joe got closer to the map and looked at the locations. He then grabbed a red sharpie off of the table and drew a line to connect each base by the sewers, as each smaller base had a sewer close by.

“They’re all connected to this one spot in the sewers, there are 5 known secondary HQs, but six ways in. If I’m correct, and the Cobras used the sewers to escape, then they would have used the sixth way to get out, which leads to…” Joe traced it to the end with the marker. “Here.” 

“What’s there?” Gerard asked.

“Based on google maps, just some old warehouses and an apartment complex.” Mikey said.

“We should check that area. It’s likely they’re somewhere in that area. It would make sense as they still have access to the sewers.” Joe said.

“We’ll need to get some more people on it. If we’re taking out the base, we need backup.” Patrick said. “It’s just the four of us…”

Just then, the phone rang. The group looked at each other, then Gerard rolled his eyes and went to answer it.

“You have reached the Way brothers.” He said.

There were a few pauses, as he tried to get the person to explain.

“And you think they may be related to Dirty in some way?” Gerard eventually said. “Alright, we’ll be there.”

“Who was it?” Mikey asked as Gerard hung up.

“Ray, he got a new group of zees, and he thinks a few might be Dirty’s men.” Gerard said.

“We should check it out then.” Patrick said.

“I know, come on.” 

They made it to Ray’s pretty quickly, as he was close. Ray owned a morgue, and payed for zombies which were brought to him still kicking, as he would attempt to learn what he could, then would quiet them, ID them, and get the bodies to their families, after of course giving them time to lose the greening of the skin. He and the Ways were close friends, and Ray was the one who introduced them to Frank before Frank died.

Ray had been waiting for them at the entrance.

“Give me details Toro.” Gerard said as he walked in, Mikey, Patrick and Joe close behind.

“We had 13 bodies come in, I believe that 4 of them are Dirty’s, while the rest are random people. But, 5 of them have injuries that seem to be from vampires, and so do like 3 of Dirty’s men. Lindsey! Show Gerard and Patrick Dirty’s guys, I’ll show you two..” Ray turned around to point at Mikey and Joe. “The randoms.”

“Alright.” Gerard said. Lindsey, who was Ray’s assistant, took Patrick and Gerard to Dirty’s men. They were all tied to tables in one of the rooms, all with bags over their head. Each wearing uniforms that Dirty’s men usually wore.

“Injuries?” Gerard asked.

“Well, these three have bites and scratches which match vampire attacks, but they didn’t lose much blood so I believe they were left to be turned into zees. The fourth one, knife wound in the back, chest and neck. Plus, number 2 has a stab wound almost as if whoever killed him had to make sure or something.” Lindsey lead them to number 2 to show them the wound.

“Do you see them Patrick?” Patrick heard Mike say.

“See what?” Patrick asked quietly as Lindsey continued.

“The people, they’re like ghosts, just, standing by their bodies…”

“I don’t see anything.”

“They can’t see us, but they’re there… We’ve seen a few spirits while we’ve been following you, but they seem… stuck.” Sarah said.

“How?”

“They can’t move away from their bodies…” Dan said. 

“There’s one that’s trying right now, can’t go more than three feet.” Brendon said.

“Hmmm.”

“-nd here are the pictures.” Lindsey said as she handed an envelope to Gerard. 

“Thanks. Let’s go meet up with the others.” Gerard said. Lindsey nodded and lead them to the other room.

Ray had showed Mikey and Joe a certain zombie, who had huge gashes across his chest which left most of the skin on his chest too torn up or completely gone.

“This vampire went for the kill, but…” Ray said before he very carefully flipped the zombie over so that his back was exposed. A lot of the zombie’s shirt had been cut off to show a bunch of stab wounds on the back. They were large, like they had been made by some kind of wood. “It was almost like whoever killed him thought he was a vampire too… These almost look like stake wounds.”

Joe got closer to inspect the wounds, as he knew what stake wounds looked like (mostly because he had had some in the past), but something distracted him. Patrick, Mikey, and Lindsey entered the room as Joe covered his mouth.

“Oh my god…” Patrick heard Brendon say as they walked up to the body.

“Yeah, that tattoo’s beautiful, sadly.” Ray said, pointing at the crown. “A lot of the wounds pretty much ruin… it… Joe are you okay?” 

Patrick and Mikey followed Lindsey right up, and Patrick realized Joe had tears running down his face. 

“Joe?” Patrick asked. 

Joe only let out a low gasp, which sounded like he was trying not to start crying loudly, and Patrick looked at Ray, then the body. He realized almost instantly why Joe was crying.

The tattoo on the zombie’s back was exactly the same as Andy’s.


End file.
